metroid origenes de los piratas espaciales
by Adam malkovich
Summary: Los origenes de esta saga desde ridley hasta Mother Brain y el origen de Samus


**FANFIC METROID:EL ORIGEN**

**El traqueteo de las máquinas no paraban de sonar por todas las instalaciones de los laboratorios de Biometrox, la dulze voz del ordenador central no paraba de oir dar órdenes a todos los trabajadores, cada uno de ellos no paraban de ir a un lugar a otro contínuamente.**

**La orden fue directa, a Lawrence Mc weiff, encargado de probar experimentos con humanos, ahora mismo la orden fue probar el SXZ (Sexa Xorda Zerssa) que en idioma Chozo significaba aumento de masa corporal.**

**El experimento iba a probarse con él mismo, el SXZ era demasiado peligroso para probarlo con personas aisladas.**

**Se cruzó con una mujer delgada, morena con una cara un poco quemada a causa de una explosión hacía ya cinco años.**

**-¿al fin el experimento SXZ?-preguntó curiosa.**

**El no tuvo reacción nerviosa como era habitual.**

**-Si-dijo monótono-Al fin.**

**-¿No estás nervioso?-preguntó suavemente.**

**-Si lorraine, pero desde que ocurrió la explosión y los médicos te diagnosticaron ese cáncer en el corazón, es extraño, parece que no tengas nada pero al mismo tiempo te mueres-contestó Lawrence.**

**Ella solamente asintió y se fue por un ascensor descendiendo al piso de I+D.**

**Entró a un armario y se cambió el uniforme de científica.**

**-¿Como va el proyecto MOTHER?-preguntó Lorraine.**

**-Otro error de procedimiento, pero esto es excesivamente dificil, la UA se vuelve loca-contestó uno de mayor estatura.**

**La UA significaba Unidad Aurora, era el mayor procesador de datos biónico de la historia, pero creían que estaba perdiendo el control.**

**Lawrence consiguió llegar a su laboratorio personal, las miles de computadoras llenas de datos de diversos experimentos.**

**-Llegó la hora, es el momento espero que esto vaya bien-se dijo a si mismo-¡Ordenador actívate!**

**-Si señor Mc Weiff, ¿Que quiere?-preguntó el ordenador.**

**La dulce voz del ordenador a veces sacaba de quicio a Lawrence pero otras era la única fuente de confianza y de confidencias, por eso Lawrence en aquella ocasión se había alegrado de oir su dulce voz, al menos porqué el no estaba seguro de que hacer en ese momento, podría hacerlo o evidentemente no hacerlo.**

**Él, en canvio no era precisamente un cobarde y no podía perder un empleo, por lo tanto cogió una aguja y el líquido azulado en la jeringa, entonces ordenó que preparase sus constantes vitales y los latidos por minutos de su corazón.**

**Ella activó a los dos segundos cada una de las constantes y él se injectó la sustáncia.**

**A partir de aquel momento en que Lawrence acabó de injectarse la sustáncia las constantes vitales de él mismo comenzaron a alterarse hasta el punto de caer desmayado.**

**Un parpadeo, tras él otro hasta recobrar la consciéncia, dos miembros de traje negro y casco del mismo color a excepción de unos visores azules brillantes custodiando la puerta, uno de ellos se giró y avisó al otro de entrar a la blanca habitación.**

** Weiff-dijo el primero-Me llamo Sertera y soy un soldado de la federación IAT, las bacterias que había en esa vacuna eran totalmente mortales, por eso nos vimos obligado a injectar un antídoto.**

**-¿Que vacuna?-preguntó Lawrence-¿Quien soy yo?**

**El segudo entró a la habitación.**

**-Sertera, FG nos obliga a tenerle vigilado las veinticuatro horas sin excepción, no se fia de la Unidad Aurora ni del laboratorio de Biometrox-contestó el de mayor estatura.**

**-Deacuerdo Sergois, así lo haré-dijo nuevamente**

**El tono neutral de Sertera confundía a Lawrence, el cual debía tener amnesia por efectos secundários del antídoto.**

**Sergois le explicó que la vacuna era una enfermedad que producían unos extraños parásitos llamados X, los cuales corrompe el cuerpo y la memoria y la usa para sus propios fines matándo al huésped.**

**Lawrence no recordaba nada de la vacuna.**

**FG ordenó que se le injectara células metroides, puesto que el X seguía en su mente, con ello podrían combatirlo.**

**Actuaron sacando un maletín con un símbolo de rayo plateado atravesando un circulo verde, allí había un tubito de color asintió y Sergois sacó el tubito y lo metió en una jeringa y en la punta, una aguja.**

**La sacó y se la injectó, se desmayó nuevamente.**

**Se despertó en el suelo del laboratorio.**

**-¿Señor Mc Weiff, está bien?-preguntó el ordenador.**

**-Si J-546, estoy bien, me desmayé-dijo Lawrence-¿Que ocurrió?**

**-Tuvo pesadillas sobre unos científicos de la IAT, ¿sabe que son?-preguntó el ordenador.**

**-Solo una pesadilla, sigue analizando mi sistema nervioso central-ordenó Lawrence.**

** CAPITULO 2.**

**Lawrence entró en el laboratorio y, se cambió de ropa, la Unidad Aurora le dio la orden de que fuese al laboratorio de I+D.**

**Bajó y se encontró con el ascensor, puso la tarjeta del mismo, bajó y entró en el laboratorio.**

**Lorraine se acercó a él y le pidió que se sentase en un banco fuera de la habitación.**

**-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Lorraine-Tu no estás en ese sector, la Unidad te dará una sanción.**

**-No-dijo él-Fue ella quien me lo ordenó, y yo ya se que no soy de esta sección.**

**-Es raro, pero bueno-dijo Lorraine**

**-¿Que es el SXZ?-preguntó Lawrence-Me desmayé al instante, soñé que los soldados de la IAT me llevaban y me encerraban en una habitación.**

**Otro trabajador abrió la puerta, se sentó junto a Lorraine y Lawrence.**

**-¿Que haces aquí Terence?-preguntó Lorraine.**

**-He oído lo del SXZ, por supuesto que no llevaba ninguna sustáncia llamada "X", es más ¿Que es el X?**

**-No lo sé-dijo Lawrence cogiendo aire-Y no conozco nada de la IAT.**

**Lawrence explicó todo lo ocurrido las vestimentas de la IAT las extrañas transmisiones sobre FG, las vacunas que le pusieron, la explicación sobre el X.**

**Lorraine iba a romper en llanto, las pesadillas eran horribles, Lawrence Mc Weiff asintió, puede que la UA supiese algo así.**

**Lawrence asintió, besó a Lorraine y se marchó a ver a su jefa, la UA.**

**-Pasa 0084-dijo UA.**

**-Disculpe UA, quiero saber si realmente usted conoce a un parasito X-dijo Lawrence.**

**-¿Que es X?-preguntó UA**

**-Eso le pregunto a usted-dijo Lawrence-Cundo ordenó injectarme el SXZ ¿no pensó usted jamás los efectos secundários?-preguntó Lawrence.**

**-¿que efectos secundarios?-preguntó UA.**

**-Desmayos, pesadillas...**

**-No, el SXZ no tiene efectos secundários, es que usted se injectó un SAZX, un líquido alucinógeno que te permite ver un futuro diferente al cual era peor que la muerte-contestó UA, el único modo de no hacerlo era injectándose células de una especie muy rara y no existente en la tierra, se llaman Metroides, su planeta de orígen es desconocido, no existen en mis datos.**

**-¿Que he de hacer?-preguntó.**

**-Ayudar al proyecto Mother, tus pesadillas han sido esparcidas, si no estarías perdiendo partes de tu cuerpo.**

**Lawrence sonrió y le agradeció las respuestas y se marchó por la puerta, llegó al laboratorio subterráneo y se puso un traje de laboratorio.**

**Comenzó a trabajar con el resto de científicos allí presentes, el trabajo era muy complicado, pero tras 2 dias y 22 horas el proyecto Mother había finalizado.**

** CAPITULO 3.**

** MOTHER Y MELISSA**


End file.
